


Suzuri

by diav



Category: RideBack
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Ogata has many regrets; Suzuri-chan dying is one of them.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the RideBack series.</p>
<p>Spoilers: This was written from the point of view of Rin Ogata right after episode 10 of the anime series. I have not watched episode 11 yet of how Rin handles Suzuri's death, but that one part of the anime still remains vivid in my memory.</p>
<p>Warnings/Notes: I haven't written any fanfiction in the longest time. I'm pretty rusty with writing in general, but forgive me if it makes your eyes bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzuri

_Suzuri Uchida_.

I first met her with Shouko in the university cafeteria. She seemed so innocent – well, she was a fan, after all. A cute, innocent, carefree fan.

We got along pretty quickly and pretty soon we were in the RideBack club together.

_Suzuri, I'm so sorry._

Tamayo-senpai said that we would meet up with you right after the anti-GGP demonstration. We would take the subway and meet you at the designated location. It just so happened that we saw you riding the _Balon_ with the anti-GGP flag in its hand.

You were saying something to me. Something important.

\-----

_Rin-san! I want to see you dance again! Please dance on stage again!_

\-----

Perhaps I would've known if I could red lips. Perhaps I would've known if I had come out of hiding earlier.

Perhaps you would have never said anything if I never got on _Fuego_. It was because of that RideBack that you joined the RideBack club with me. You wanted to still be my fan, even after I quit ballet due my injured ankle.

It is nothing but my regret.

You were killed because of me.

Because of _Fuego_.

Because of Okakura-san.

He did say that _Fuego_ was his biggest regret. He was the one who built and programmed that godforsaken machine.

Even with Shouko, all I wanted to do was save her, but look at the mess I am in. I am wanted by the GGP, the BMA, and I am apparently a symbol of hope to the people who continue to resist the GGP.

But how can I go on if all I do is hurt people?

Shouko was so traumatized after I tried to save her.

You, Suzuri-chan, were killed because you were mistaken as me, the "RideBack girl".

I want this to stop.

I want this terrorism to end.

But most of all, I never want to ride a RideBack ever again.

I want to bring you back.

Why can't I protect the people I love the most?

Tamayo-senpai hugged me tightly after the GGP officer took a swing at you, Suzuri-chan. All I saw was blood spatter and I couldn't look. I didn't want to taint that pure memory of you cheering me on. Tamayo-senpai probably thought the same – I have never seen her so scared… and angry.

Even after we were several hundred feet from the area, I heard Shouko scream. The scream is still ringing in my ears, reminding me of how I hurt you.

I really wanted to lash out at Okakura-san later that night, but all I could say was,

" _Fuego_ is just a regret.

It is mine and yours together."

A regret that will haunt me to my death.

Gomenasai, Suzuri-chan. I couldn't save you.


End file.
